There are conventionally known refrigerating apparatuses and hot-water suppliers performing a refrigeration cycle in a refrigerant circuit. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an air conditioner as a refrigerating apparatus performing indoor cooling and heating by circulating refrigerant reversibly in a refrigerant circuit.
Specifically, the air conditioner in Patent Document 1 performs, through switching of a four-way switching valve, a cooling cycle in which refrigerant discharged from a compressor flows into an outdoor heat exchanger in cooling operation and a heating cycle in which refrigerant discharged from the compressor flows into an indoor heat exchanger in a heating operation. Further, in this air conditioner, when the outdoor heat exchanger is frosted in the heating operation, the heating cycle is switched to the cooling cycle to defrost the outdoor heat exchanger by high-temperature hot gas, which is generally called a reverse cycle defrosting operation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 10-253207